It started out that way but now it's real
by macy1998
Summary: AU  For Jayden a simple bet goes wrong when he starts to falls for the new kid Mike. Now can he prove to Mike and everyone else that he's really in love with the guy? Were joined by Mia, Emily, Kevin and Antonio.  Might get M as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**Monday morning**

Mike entered his classroom for the first time with a smile on his face. After introducing himself to the teacher and the rest of the class he took his seat in the back of the class room. He was getting his things out when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked up to see a beautiful blond staring back at him, he smiled. "Hi I'm Mike."

She smiles and shakes his hand. "Emily and this is my friend Mia."

Mike smiled back at the two girls. "Nice to meet you both so what kind of things do you guys do for fun at this school."

"Well Emily and I are in drama class together. You know were in play every two weeks it's really fun you should try it." Mia said.

"That's sounds like fun I mean at my old school I was a drama geek. I loved being in plays and performing in front of an audience. I loved to join drama class with you."

Mia shrieked "Oh this is great and can I just tell you that you have the sexiest eyes I've ever seen."

Mike blushed and looked away. "Well thank you."

"Guy's cut the talking were about to start our lesson." Their teacher said.

The three of them turned back to the front of the classroom.

After class Mike stayed behind and got some work from his teacher. Before heading to his next class he stopped at his locker and got some books out. He closed his locker and ran into another student and his books fell. "Sorry I didn't see you."

The other teen got down and helped the browned eyed teen with his books. "It wasn't you I wasn't watching where I was walking." The other teen looked up and what he saw took his breath away and he just stared. "Wow you're eyes are really beautiful." Mike chuckles and continues to pick up his books. "I mean I um I'm sorry." He got up

Mike looked up at him. "Don't be I wasn't laughing at you um you're just the second one who told me I had beautiful eyes." After getting all his books he gets up. "I'm Mike and you are?"

"Well I'm Jayden nice to meet you." Jayden smiles

"You too well I better get to class. Maybe I'll see you around." Mike says hopefully and he walks off.

"Yes you will" Jayden said to himself.

**Lunchroom**

Mike was walking around with his tray when he saw those two girls from his first class waving him over to their table so he went over to them. "Hey guys"

Mia spoke up first "I saw you talking to Jayden talking in the halls. What were you talking about?"

Mike smiled "Nothing he bumped into me and I dropped my book. He just helped me pick them up then I left." He took a bite out of his burger.

"You know he's gay right." Said Emily

Mike choked "Are you serious he doesn't look like it."

"Neither do you." Mia said smiling.

Mike looked surprised "How did you know I was gay?"

Mia waves her hand "Oh please I can spot a gay miles away. So I guess you like Jayden."

Mike chuckles nervously "Why would you say that?"

Mia smiled "Oh so you don't like him. I was going to set you up with him but-"

"NO!" Mike yelled causing the rest of the kids to look over at their table. "Look I didn't say that I just don't think he would go for someone like me you know."

**Across the lunchroom**

Jayden sat with his friends Antonio and Kevin.

"Yeah I totally got this guy in the bag already." Jayden gloated

"Oh please" Kevin said "I'll believe it when I see it only then will you get you money."

"You really think that guy will put out to you." Antonio says

"Yeah don't everyone." Jayden says with a big smile on his face.

**R&R& Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2:Am I falling for him

**Free period **

After getting a part in the next school play Mike went to the library where he sat in the very back. He was told by his teacher to get caught up on what there were working on. As he was about to start he saw a few guys walking toward his table. He noticed one and that was Jayden and he was with two other guys. They came over to where he was sitting and sat down. Mike locked eyes with Jayden and smiled "Hi Jayden."

Jayden just smiled "Mike" he looks over at his friends "This is Kevin and Antonio, guys this Mike." The two waved at Mike and he waved back. "So what are you doing here all alone? Where are Mia and Emily?"

Mike shrugged "They had to do something but I'm meeting up with them later. Is there something I can help you with." He says looking right at Jayden.

Jayden shrugged "No but maybe I can help you with something." He says in a low voice.

Mike smiled "I doubt it but thanks for the offer."

Jayden chuckled "Ok then maybe I can help you with whatever you're doing now."

"I'm sure I can manage." Mike says smiling "But since you're offering I would love some help."

"Alright" Jayden looks back at his friends "Guys I'll see you later." Mike looked down at his book and missed the wink that Jayden gave to his friends. Jayden got up and sat next to Mike. "So what are you doing?"

Mike sighs "Since I missed half the school year here my teacher gave a packet of work that has to be done by the end of the week."

Jayden looks down at the packet. "Wow that's a lot of work are you sure you can handle it."

Mike scoff's "Oh please at my old school I was a straight a student. I can handle anything my teachers throw at me."

Jayden smiles "Yeah maybe at your old school but this school is pretty tough. I mean it is the number 1 school in the county. You're here with the big dogs Mike and so far you're just a little pup."

"Oh really well this little pup can take you any day of the week." Mike says leaning in a little closer.

Jayden sollows "Are we still talking about school work here."

Mike looks down at Jayden's lips then back in his eyes. "You tell me you're the expert."

Jayden just stares at Mike. His brown eyes drawing him in closer and closer, so close he can feel his breath on his own. Jayden wanted to kiss him so bad and without thinking he closed the distance between them. As soon as their lips touched Jayden felt the air in his lungs close.

Mike, taken by surprise placed a hand in Jayden's chest and pushed him away softly. "Why did you do that?" Mike asked his face going red.

Jayden shrugged "Because I want to." He tries to kiss him again but Mike stops him. "What is it?"

"I have to go I'm going to be late for class." Mike quickly got up and left the library. He left so quickly that he left one book behind.

Jayden picked it up and went after him but when he got in the halls Mike was gone. He then cursed himself, why did I have to kiss him. God I'm so stupid now he will never like me the way I like him. No…wait now that I will never get my money. Come on Jayden you can't be falling for this guy. That's not you and it never will be. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Kevin and Antonio calling his name until he felt a hand go across his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Kevin. "Dude what the hell."

Kevin smiled "Dude we've been standing here for almost five minutes calling your name. What were you thinking about?"

Jayden pushes himself off the lockers. "Nothing"

Kevin and Antonio jogged up behind him. "Come on dude what are you having second thoughts about the new kid."

Jayden stops and turns to him. No alright I just have a lot going on."

"Oh don't give me that bull. I saw the way you were looking at him in the library. Dude you like him." Kevin said chuckling

Jayden pushed him "Shut up alright I don't like him. See look this is his book and I'm going to give it to him and ask him out."

"Awww you going to ask him on a date that's cute." Kevin says

"Dude you can't sleep with this guy. He's different from the other guys I've been with. I might have to take him on dates and stuff if I want to sleep with him. It's going to take time but I'm still in on this bet and I'm going to get my money."

Kevin shrugs "You've got two week dude. If it's not done then we'll have a problem."

Jayden smiles "Kevin I'm not afraid of you."

"No but you're afraid of you family and you don't get it done in two weeks. I'm going to tell them everything." Kevin walks off before Jayden can say anything else.

Antonio walks up to him. "Would it be so bad if you do like the kid?"

"I don't like him so drop it. I said I'll do it and I will now lay off." He pushes pass Antonio and walks off.

Antonio just stands there for a minute then he turns to see Mia at her locker. He goes over to her. "Hey, Mia can I talk to you for a minute."


	3. Chapter 3:Night at the movies

**11 days left for John to seal the deal with Randy.**

Two days later after school Mike saw Jayden getting into his car so he goes over to him. "Hey Jayden are you busy?"

Jayden turns to him and smiles "No nor really why what did you have in mind?"

Mike walks over to the passenger's side and gets in the car. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

Jayden gets in and closes the door. "Yeah I'd love to."

**They leave**

Antonio was sitting in the bleachers on the football field waiting for Mia. The first time he asked her to talk with him she said she was busy so they agreed to meet up today.

Mia walked up and sat next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Antonio takes a deep breath. "Do you think Emily likes me?"

Mia smiles "Oh my god are you serious?"

Antonio smiles "Yeah I mean to me she's the hottest girl here and I'm a total loser. I can't even man up and ask her out."

"God Antonio you are so cute when you blush." Mia says

"Will you just ask her please? Just ask her if she likes me ok?"

Mia chuckles "Ok fine I will."

**Movies**

Jayden and Mike were sitting in the theater watching a movie.

Mike sighs and looks over at Jayden. "This movie sucks."

Jayden smiles "You're the one who picked this movie Mike."

"I know but I didn't it would be so sucky." Mike starts playing in the tub of popcorn on his lap. "I am so bored." He picks up a piece of popcorn and throws it at Jayden. Can I ask you a question?"

Jayden picks it up and eats it. "Sure"

"In the library the other day when you kissed me. Did you feel-"

"I couldn't breath." Jayden says cutting him off. "I mean I know it's given to breathe out of your nose but I couldn't. It felt like I got the wind knocked out of me." He looked over at Mike. "And I can honestly say that no one has ever made me feel that way before, you're really something special."

Mike grabs another piece and threw it at him again. "Thank you."

Jayden chuckles "Why do you keep throwing popcorn at me?"

Mike shrugs "Because it's fun and I'm bored." He threw another one at him.

"Will you stop someone might see us." Jayden say chuckling.

"Oh come on you need to live a little you know come out of your shell and have fun." Mike takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at him. "There's no one in here but us Jayden." Mike gets up "What are you scared?"

Jayden grabs some popcorn and throws it in Mike's face. "I'm not scared of anything."

Mike chuckles "I think you are." He walks closer to Jayden. "I think you're very scared and it's not about this but of how I make you feel."

Jayden chuckles nervously. "I don't know what you mean."

Mike smiles and leans in even closer, almost touching his lips. "You need to relax Jayden and I know the perfect way."

"Um….What do you mean?" Jayden stutters out. He gasps when Mike grabs the top of his jeans.

Mike grabs some popcorn and puts it in Jayden's jeans then runs off. "You seriously need to relax and have a little fun."

After shaking the last bit of popcorn out of his jeans he goes after Mike who runs off.

They chased each other around for what seemed like forever. Mike sat down in the first row and Jayden stood in front of him. He placed both of his hands on either side of Mike and smiles down at him. "We're kind of missing the movie."

"So what I mean I've seen it like a million times. That's why it sucks so much but you're far more interesting then this old movie."

Jayden chuckles "You're very hot Mike and I want to kiss you so bad."

Mike leans in closer. "I want to kiss you too but I don't want to rush things. Jayden I really like you and I don't want to ruin things by doing something we're not ready for."

Jayden tilts his head to the side. "Mike are you a virgin?" Mike looks down "Oh god you are."

Mike looks back up "You must think I'm a loser not huh."

Jayden leans down and kisses Mike. "I really like you and I don't want to pressure you into doing this."

"I want to do it but I'm scared that after it's over I'll get hurt." Mike starts playing with his fingers.

Guilt hit Jayden like a brick and he moves back. Leaning back against the chair behind him.

"I want to be with you Jayden." Mike says.

Jayden at that point felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Here he was with an amazing guy and he had to mess it up but listening to his idiotic friend. He wants to say something, tell Mike the truth nut he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Jayden are you ok?" Mike said getting up.

No "Yeah" Jayden says.

Mike sighs "Do you want to leave?"

"No I had a really great time with you and I want to get to know you better but-"

"But what-" said Mike "Is there something wrong with me?"

Jayden sighs "Believe me it has nothing to do with you. I mean it has a lot to do with you. I just got a lot on my mind right now."

Mike sits back down "What do you mean? Do you not like me?"

Jayden smiles "I like you a lot Mike and I'm really sorry. I can't explain it to you."

He takes Mike's hand. "My folks don't know I'm gay and if they'd ever found out they'd kill me."

"I'm sure they won't." Mike assures him.

Jayden walks down the isle. "You don't know them Mike there complete homophobes. I mean they are already asking my about grandchildren. I'm and only child, do you know how they'll feel if their only child tells them he's gay. Why do you think I study so much. So they won't have to come to the school."

"So why are we-" Mike starts to say.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you." Jayden chuckles "Am I crazy for feeling this way when we just meet a few days ago."

Mike gets up "Then I'm kind of crazy to because I can't stop thinking about you either."

Jayden sighs "God I'm a horrible person."

"Why?" Mike says

"I…Um…I don't deserve you Mike and you deserve so much better thenme." Jayden looks down. "I'm not good enough for you I'm just a…"

Mike walks up to Jayden and kisses him. He wraps his arms around his neck while Jayden's arms go around his waist pulling him closer to him. Breaking apart for air they rest their foreheads against each others. "You an amazing guy Jayden, you're honest and kind and even though we just met I completely trust you."

"Mike-" Jayden was cut off by Mike's finger on his lips.

"Don't" he whispers "I should probably get home anyway. I really want to go out again."

"Me too." Jayden says

Mike holds out his hand. "Come on the movie is almost over and I don't want us to be the only one's here with all that popcorn on the floor."

Jayden smiles "Yean you're probably right."

**They leave**

**Mike's driveway**

"I really had fun with you Mike." Jayden said smiling.

Mike leans over and kisses Jayden. "Me too see you tomorrow." He gets out of the car.

Jayden watches him until he goes inside then he leaves. On the drive home he started to think about everything that's happened. "What the hall am I doing?" he said out loud. This was all getting out of hand and he had to do something about it or he would lose the one person he really cares about. He needed help and there was only one person he completely trusted and that was Antonio.

**R&R and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

Instead of going home that afternoon Jayden went to Antonio's house. Antonio answered the door. "Jayden what are you doing here?"

Jayden walked pass him into the house. "I need to talk to you and it's really important."

Antonio shut the door and turned to him. "Is everything ok?"

Jayden sits on the couch. "No it's far from it. I just came back from the movies with Mike and yes it was a date. I had a really great time with him and I'm starting to feel for him. What do I do Antonio and I need you not to tell anyone about this especially Kevin."

Antonio sits next to him. "Yeah I won't tell anyone."

Jayden sighs "I don't want to hurt him but if I don't go through this Kevin will tell my parents."

Antonio looks down "Maybe you should man up and tell them yourself."

Jayden jumps up "Are you kidding me. Dude you seen my folks if I tell them I'm dead."

Antonio wipes his face. "Okay let's just go back to you and Mike. You asked him out, right?"

Jayden sits back down. "No I was getting in my car and he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I didn't have anything to do and I really wanted to be with him so I said yes."

"So what happened?" Antonio asked.

Jayden smiled "We ended up chasing each other around throwing popcorn at each other. We started talking and he was being honest with me but I couldn't be honest with him. He told me that he was a virgin and he was afraid that if he ever did something with someone else they would end up breaking his heart and after he told me that I felt so horrible. Mike is a really amazing person and I don't want to hurt him."

Antonio sits back "Then I don't know, either you tell your folks the truth and deal with the consequences. That way Kevin will have nothing on you and you can be with him. Or you tell the truth about the bet or you go through with the bet and sleep with him then not tell him about it." He pats Jayden on the back. "Either way you have to do the right thing Jayden, before it's too late."

Jayden nods "You're right but I have no idea what the right thing is."

Antonio gets up "Well you have 11 days to figure it out."

Jayden gets up "Ok thanks Antonio."

Antonio waves his hand "Awe doesn't sweat it but my mom called before you showed up and said she's on her way home. I'm not suppose to let anyone in so I'll see you tomorrow."

Jayden nods "Alright."He leaves and goes home.

Mike was lying on his bed thinking about the amazing night he just had. Jayden was different from other guys. He was special and he loved being with him. He didn't know what it was about him but it drove him crazy just thinking about him. He jumped up, pulled out his cell phone and called Jayden.

Jayden just got up to his room when his phone rang. He smiled and answered it. "Hey Mike."

Mike was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Jayden I was just calling to see if you got home okay."

Jayden sat on his bed. "Yeah I'm alright um…you…I um…..I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Mike frowned a little. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Jayden said quickly. "Listen I really enjoyed our movie outing."

"Don't you mean date?" Mike said correcting him.

Jayden chuckled "Yeah date and I want to do it again and soon."

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow in school." Mike said.

"Yeah" Jayden laid down on his bed. "Good night Mike."

"Night Jayden." Mike hung up the phone and started at the ceiling, still smiling. He was beyond happy and Jayden was the cause of it all.

The next day

Thursday

10 days left

Jayden walked the halls until he saw Kevin at his locker and he walked up to him. "Hey Kevin, can I talk to you?"

Kevin shut his locker "You're not wimping out on me are you?"

"No I'm still going to go through with it but Mike can't know about the bet alright." Jayden said.

"What bet?" A female voice said from behind him.

Jayden turned to see Emily. "Emily um how long have you been there?"

"I knew you were just using him." Emily yelled out.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now huh. We bet him to sleep with the new kid Mike and he has 10 days left." He left after that.

Emily turned to Jayden "Is that true?"

"No, well the bet part is true but not about me sleeping with him." Jayden lied.

"Then what was he talking about Jayden. Do you even care about Mike?" She said looked right in his eyes.

"I do care about him alright. I care about him a lot." Jayden sighs "Look can you just drop it because nothing is going on." he leaves.

Emily just stands there though. She had a feeling that he was lying.

"Hey Emily" Antonio said walking up behind her.

Emily turned to him. "Is Jayden just using Mike to sleep with him?"

Antonio's smile drops "What are you talking about?"

Emily sighs "The bet I heard them talking about it, Jayden and Kevin."

"Look there just fooling around ok. Jayden really cares about him and I don't think he's using him for anything. Are you sure you heard right. I mean did you hear Jayden say that?" Antonio asks nervously.

"No, okay maybe you're right, maybe I did hear wrong." She let out a breath. "So did you want something?"

Antonio smiled again. "Yeah I was wondering if you would like to go out with me after school."

Emily smiled "OMG really I'd love too."

Antonio smiled "Great so just meet me at my car then."

"Okay" Emily walked off still smiling.

When she was out of his view he let out a breath. "That was close, well now Jayden isn't the only one with secrets."

Enjoy! sorry 4 mistakes


	5. Chapter 5: Caught on video

**Eight days left**

**Saturday morning**

Jayden has been going out of his mind about telling his parents the truth or going through with the bet. Either way he might lose something. His family or Mike. He's been in bed for hours now and it's four in the afternoon and he still didn't make up his mind and he didn't know what to do. Finally convincing himself to tell them he got up and went downstairs where his family was. "Mom, dad I need to tell you something."

Jayden's mother, Mary, looked up at her and smiled. "Is it about someone special?"

Jayden sighed "Well kind of I've been seeing someone and this person really means a lot to me and-"

Mary jumped up "Oh my god my baby has found the person he's going to marry."

"Mom we just kind of started hanging out and we've only kissed." Jayden said.

"It doesn't matter alright all that does is that my baby he found the perfect girl." She squealed.

His father Burke got up and patted his son on the shoulder. "Well I would like to meet this girl that has you acting like this."

"But dad-" Jayden started to say.

Burke cut him off. "And maybe we can finally get some grandkids to spoil."

Jayden smiled nervously. "Yeah"

"So sweetie what did you want to tell us?" Mary asked sitting back.

"Never mind it's not important." He looked down "Um I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later." He went up to his room, got dressed and left. He walked seventeen blocks to his cousin's house. His cousin, Decker, was also gay and he wasn't allowed to ever see him. He hasn't seen his cousin in three months. He walked up the steps and up to the door. Taking a deep breath he knocked. After a minute a tall built guy that was slightly shorter than his cousin answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Jayden swallowed "Um is Decker here I'm his cousin Jayden."

The man smiled "Jayden, yeah Decker's told me a lot about you." He held out his hand. "I'm Decker's partner Brian."

Jayden smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Brian sighed "Well you make yourself comfortable and I'll get Decker." He ran off.

Jayden sat on the couch and started playing with the strings on his jacket.

"J" Said a voice from behind him.

Jayden turned to see his cousin. "Hey Decker." He got up.

Decker walked over to him and hugged him. "Man it's good to see you. You've gotten big cuz."

Jayden chuckled "Yeah you too."

Decker stepped back. "So how've you been?"

Jayden nodded "I've been well."

Decker smiled "Come on man you can't fool me. Tell me what's going on."

Jayden sighed and sat on the couch. "I'm gay."

"Oh" Decker said and sat down next to him. "And I take it they don't know that you are?"

Jayden shook his head and looked down. "What am I going to do? If they find out they'll-"

"Cut you out of their lives just like they did with me." Decker said.

Jayden nodded "Yeah and to make matters worse I did something stupid.

"Like what?" Decker asked.

Jayden sighed "There was this new kid named Mike and I made a bet with my friends. A bet that I could get him to sleep with me. So I started talking to him and then started crushing on him and now I have these strong feeling for him. I only have eight days left to get through with the bet or Kevin will tell my folks that I'm gay but if I do go through with it that will make me the biggest jerk in the earth because he's a virgin and he thinks that if he does it he'll end up getting hurt and I don't want to hurt him. Decker what do I do?"

Decker was at a loss for words. "A bet Jayden how can you be so stupid."

"I don't know I guess I really didn't think that I would fall for him." Jayden wiped his face with his hand.

Decker placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look you have to take responsibilities for what you did. You have to tell this Mike kid and you really need to tell your parents."

"I don't want to." Jayden mumbled.

Decker smiled "If anything happens you are more than welcome to stay here."

Jayden looked up "But what about Brian?"

Decker smiled "Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right Brain!"

Jayden turned just in time to see Brian walk from out of the hallway.

"No I don't mind and sorry for ease dropping." Brain said.

Jayden chuckled "Don't sweat it and thanks."

They both nodded

Jayden sighed "We'll I better get home it's a long walk back home."

"Where is your car?" Decker asked.

"Home, I really felt like walking. Is it ok if I call you later?"

Decker nodded "Sure good luck."

Jayden smiled "Thanks and it was nice to meet you John."

Brain waved him off. "Yeah you too."

When he was gone Decker turned to his boyfriend Brain. "You sure you don't mind him staying here?"

"Of course not he's your family and hopefully one day he'll be mine too." Brain turned to leave.

Decker stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Hey" He pulled John to him and kissed him. "I love you."

Brain smiled "I love you too."

On his way home Jayden called Kevin and told him to meet him at his house so when Jayden got there Kevin was sitting on the steps. "Hey Kevin I need to talk to you."

**They went inside.**

"So what's up?" Kevin said sitting on the bed.

"I can't go through with this." Jayden said.

Kevin scoffed "I knew that you would chicken out. What do you care about him?"

"Yes alright I care about him a lot. I don't know when or how but I'm going to tell him the truth."

"And what about your parents. We had a deal Jayden." Kevin got up.

"Yeah well the deal is off." Jayden walked pass him. "You can let yourself out." Then he was gone.

Kevin just smiled because he just knew that Jayden was calling him over to say he wanted out but it didn't matter he was still going to get what he wanted. He placed a small video camera on the top of John's shelf and covered it with some clothes. Then he left completely aware that one way or another Jayden was going to get outed then dumped all at the same time.

**Six days left**

**Monday afternoon**

Glad that school was finally over Jayden made his way out to the parking lot. When he got to his car Mike was there and he smiled. "Hey Mike."

Mike smiled and when Jayden came closer he went over and kissed him. "I need to talk to you."

Jayden nodded "Good because I need to talk to you too."

**Jayden's house**

Mike was sitting on Jayden's bed while John sat in his chair. "Why are you sitting way over there Jayden?"

Jayden shrugged "I don't know."

Mike chuckled "Then come over here."

Jayden got up and sat next to Mike. "Okay I want to tell you something and I don't know how to say it but-"

Mike stopped Jayden with his lips. Pulling back he looked into John's eyes. "I want my first time to be with you."

Jayden sighed against Mike's lips. "I can't I need to tell you something important."

Mike took off his jacket. "It can wait." His hand went to the back of Jayden's head and pulled him closer. "I only trust you."

"Mike" Jayden whispered.

Mike kissed him again and took off his shirt. He then reached over and tugged Jayden's off. Jayden pushed Mike down on the bed and got on top of him. Mike reached for John's belt and slowly undid it and Jayden did the same to Mike. Once they were completely naked Jayden rubbed lube over his manhood and positioned himself between Mike's legs.

"Mike it's going to hurt but if it's too muck just tell me to stop alright." Jayden told him.

Mike nodded.

Jayden began to go in but he stopped when Mike stiffened. "Mike you have to relax and breathe."

Mike nodded and started taking deep breaths. When Jayden was fully inside he stopped and waited for Mike to get use to him. After a minute he began to move in and out. Soon they both found a rhythm and picked up the pace. Mike nails dug into Jayden's back drawing blood and he bit down on his lip to keep from screaming up a storm. After a lifetime Jayden exploded just as Mike did. They lie there holding each other and panting like that had just run a thousand mile marathon.

Jayden eased out and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He then cleaned them both up as best he could. "Are you ok?" he asked resting on his elbow and looking down at Mike.

Mike nodded "Yeah I'm okay but that was amazing. I mean I don't know how to feel because you were my first but that was freaking awesome."

Jayden let out a laugh. "Well thank you."

Mike hit him softly on the chest. "Shut up but I guess that makes it official now right?"

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Me and you dating, that's official now right?" He asked again.

Jayden leaned down and kissed him. "It's official."

Later on Jayden dropped Mike off at his house then went back to his own where he showered and washed all his covers.

**The next day**

Kevin was walking down the hall to his third class when he saw Mike at his locker. He stood and watched him as he got out his books and closed his locker and limped. He smiled, he and Jayden had sex and he had it on camera. Now all he had to do was get the camera back. So he went off to find Jayden.

Jayden was at his locker completely dazed out when Kevin walked up to him. "What do you want?"

Kevin sighed "Look I just wanted to say that I was sorry. That was a really crappy thing to do. You're my friend and if you want to call off the bet that's cool with me."

Jayden smiled "Thanks man" The bell rang. "Oh I got to get to class. Do you want to come over later?"

"Perfect" Kevin said in his head and nodded "Yean sure."

**That night**

Jayden was downstairs getting snacks so Kevin went and got the camera and put it in his pocket then he pulled out his phone and when Jayden came in he pretended like he was on it. "But mom I'm going to hang out with Jayden for a while...Okay...Okay fine I'm coming." He hung it up and put it back in his pocket. "My mom said I have to go home."

"Awe that sucks." Jayden said.

Kevin nodded "Yeah well maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Okay cool" Jayden said.

Kevin left and when he got home he looked over the tape and he was right. They had sex and he had it on camera. So now what to do with it.

**Tuesday after school**

It was teacher parent day today at their school. Before going to their classes they were suppose to watch a little video. They all sat down as the lights went off at the movie started. Jayden's bedroom appeared and so did Mike and Jayden.

Jayden's eyes grew wide when he saw. There they were kissing and removing each other's clothes.

People started murmuring and whispering. Some of the teacher tried to cut it off but they couldn't do anything but order everyone out. As they were getting up Jayden and Mike were getting looks from everyone.

Jayden looked over at his father who was staring at the screen in complete shock. He searched the crowd and saw Mike and went over to him. "Mike" He was slapped.

"You videotaped us!" Mike yelled.

"No I swear I didn't." Jayden said.

"Jayden I have to hand it to you I almost lost faith in you." Kevin said walking up to them. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Here since you went through with the bet here's your money."

Mike gasps "Bet so I was just a bet."

"No you weren't Mike please just listen to me." Jayden pleaded.

Mike was crying "I can't believe I fell for your crap." He then turned to the screen when he heard moaning and screaming. "God I can't believe this." He ran off.

"Mike!" Jayden yelled after him but he was out the door. He sighed and looked back at his parents who were now glaring at him. "Dad I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it." Burke said and walked off. His mother right behind him. Jayden sighed and followed them out.

**That night**

Decker and Brain were watching a movie. It was storming outside and there was nothing better to do. Decker jumped when there was a knock at the door. Pausing the movie he went to answer it. He froze when he opened the door. Jayden was standing there carrying a bag and soaking wet. "Jayden what are you doing?"

"They kicked me out." Jayden cried out. "And Mike hates me."

"What happened?" Decker said.

"He caught us on videotape Decker. What am I suppose to do now?" Jayden looked down as more tears fell from his eyes. The water ran down his face.

Decker sighed "Brain get me a towel!" He yelled. "Come on" He picked up Jayden's soaked bag and lead him into his house.

**A/N Hope you enjoy next chapter will be up soon. I put Decker in here because I think he's hot LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6: It was real

Jayden was lying on the couch watching TV when his cousin came over to him. "Hey don't you think you should be getting ready for school?"

Jayden closed his eyes. "I'm not going back there Decker."

Decker sat on the floor in front of him, facing the TV. "Look I know that you're upset but you can't let this keep you from going to school."

"Why not, everyone hates me now." Jayden said "All the people that I considered friend have abanded me because of the bet, Mike won't talk to me, my parents hate me. My life is over."

"Antonio called last night asking about you. He said he went by your folk's house and found out they kicked you out. He's worried about you." Decker turned to him. "This might be pretty hard on him too because he told me that Emily found out that he knew so she wants nothing to do with him. You two are best friends so if no one is there for you maybe you can be there for each other." He got up "Don't give up on this Jayden or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He walked off.

Jayden laid there for s minute then got up and got dressed for school. Saying goodbye to his cousin he headed out the door. When he got to the school parking lot it was full of students and they all seemed to notice him coming up because they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He got out of his car and walked into the school, ignoring all the looks he got. He stopped at his locker and began to get his books out.

"Hey Jayden." A voice said.

Jayden got the rest of his books and closed his locker. "Hey"

Antonio leaned against one of the lockers. "I'm sorry about Mike and your parents."

Jayden sighed and leaned next to him. "I'm sorry about Emily; I know how much you liked her."

Antonio sighed "I can't believe that Kevin would do that to you. I mean why would he do that to you?"

"I don't know." Jayden said "But I know if I do see him I'm going to beat the hell out of him."

Antonio smiled "Don't do that Jay then you'll get in trouble and I don't think that he's worth it anyway but look on the bright side."

Jayden looked down "Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You still got me, your best friend." Antonio said smiling.

Jayden smiled and looked over at him. "Yeah I guess I do." He reached over and hugged Antonio. "Thanks."

Antonio smiled "No problem." He pulled back. "We better get to class."

Jayden nodded and walked off.

Mike walked through the school with his head down. He heard people whispering and giggling behind his back but he didn't respond. Suddenly someone grabbed his right arm and someone grabbed his left arm. He looked up to see Emily and Mia. "Hey guys."

Mia held on his arm tight. "I'm so sorry Mike that was a real shitty thing that he did to you."

Mike sighed and looked over at Emily. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded "Yeah I mean he lied right to my face but I guess I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you and how you feel."

"I knew I shouldn't have started anything with him." Mike said looking down "I'm so stupid."

Mia let go of his arm and grabbed his hand. "You're not stupid Mike; you just really cared about someone who turned out to be a real jerk."

Mike stopped when he saw Jayden and Antonio leaning against a row of lockers. Mia and Emily followed his gaze.

Jayden looked up and saw the three, so did Antonio.

They didn't say anything they simply just stared at each other. Mike finally got enough and pulled his arms free. He walked the opposite way down the hall.

Jayden followed him. "Mike wait." He grabbed his arm.

Mike pulled his arm away. "Leave me alone Jayden."

"Stop" Jayden said "Look Mike I know I screwed up okay, I'm sorry."

"You used me and lied to me." Mike said drawing others to look at them. "I was just a bet to you. Some guy you were trying to sleep with. I told you everything about how I wanted a guy that I could trust and never thought that you would to this to me."

"Mike I love you." Jayden blurted out.

Mike stood there with tears in his eyes.

"Listen." Jayden took Mike's hands in his own. "It started out as a simple bet. I bet that I would get you to sleep with me but then I started to have the feeling for you. As time went on they got deeper and deeper. Then you told me all that stuff about how you were afraid of getting hurt after having sex for the first time. That day you came over I was going to tell you everything but you trusted me and wanted me to be your first."

"But the video camera?" Mike said.

"I don't know anything about that." Jayden said. "It started out as a bet but it's not anymore. It's real Mike and I love you."

"If you had nothing to do with it how did the camera get in your room?" Mike asked. Jayden looked down "That's what I thought." He stepped away from Jayden. "You've already ruined my life enough so why don't you just stay out of my life from now on okay." He walked off.

Jayden stood there and Mia and Emily ran pass him after Mike. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Antonio with a red face. "What happened to your face?"

Antonio rubbed the side of his face. "She slapped me."

Jayden turned back to Mike and the other. "Come on lets go."

When Jayden turned around he came face to face with the guy that ruined his life. "What the hell do you want?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for everything and I just wanted to give you this." He showed Jayden a tape.

Jayden took the tape. "You're the one that planted the tape?"

Kevin nodded "Yeah but I didn't-"

Jayden drew back his fist and hit Kevin across the face. "You ruined my life!" He yelled.

Antonio grabbed him by the arm. "Jayden calm down." He got in front of him and pushed him back. "Just leave us alone Kevin alright." He pushed Jayden away and around the corner.

Kevin cradled the side of his face and got up. He looked around and saw people staring at him with disgusted looks. He quickly walked away from them.

**A/N I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER LEAVE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7:I don't care anymore

Jayden was waiting by Kevin's car pacing back and forth. "Jayden don't do this."

Jayden stopped and looked at his best friend. "Why not huh he deserves everything he's got coming to him."

"Yeah I agree but this isn't the right way to handle things and you know it. Just think of Mike." Antonio said.

"I am!" Jayden said looking over at him. "You weren't there alright, the look on Mike's face when he saw the tape. Kevin put it there and I'm going to make sure that little fucker gets what he deserves."

"Fine." Antoine runs off.

Jayden watched him go until his eyes landed on Kevin who was quickly walking to his car with his head down. Jayden walked up to him. "Hey!"

Kevin looked up and saw Jayden walking up to him and he stopped. "Jayden wait-"

"Shut up" Jayden said stopping in front of him. "Just tell me something what did I ever do to you?"

Kevin sighed "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't give me my life back." Jayden yelled "Because of you my parents kicked me out and cut me out of their lives because you didn't get what you wanted. You're going to pay for this Kevin and I'm going to make sure of it."

Jayden didn't notice the crowd of people that were now circling them. All he saw was Kevin.

Antonio ran back inside and saw Mike walking with Mia and Emily, he ran up to them. "Mike you've got to come with me right now."

Mia pushed him away. "Just leave him alone you jerk."

"Will you shut up?" Antonio yelled at her and turned back to Mike. "Listen I know you're mad but everything Jayden said was true. That day after your date at the movies he came to me and told me that he was starting to have feelings for you and he didn't know what to do. He really does love you. He was going to come out to his parent's and tell you the truth but Kevin got mad because he was backing out of the bet. He planted the tape at Jayden's house hoping that you too would do something and you did. Don't blame Jayden for what another asshole did because he really does love you. After his parents kicked him out he had to move in with his cousin."

Mike just stood there taking in everything Antonio was saying. "His parents kicked him out?"

"Yes and I think he's going to do something to Kevin. I've known him for a long time and I've never seen him this mad. He won't listen to me but I know he'll listen to you so will you please put everything that happened out of your mind and help me." Antonio said.

Mike nodded "Where is he?"

"Jayden just calm down." Kevin said.

"Oh I'm calm alright." Jayden said smiling "My parents kicked me out, Mike hates me and everybody here thinks I'm a tool and it's all your fault. So you tell me what I should do."

"Just let me go I didn't know the tape was going to be that big of a deal." Kevin said "I was just-"

Jayden hit Kevin across the face. "You just what huh, first you plant the tape in my room then you show it in front of the whole school."

"I'm sorry." Kevin said from the ground.

"Not yet you aren't." Jayden grabbed him by the shirt. "Here is something you didn't know about me. I have anger problems and I tend to go a little kookoo when someone pisses me off and if you hadn't noticed I'm a little pissed off right now and I'm going to take it out on you." He pulled back his fist and was about to hit him again but he stopped when his name was called. He looked back to see Mike running over to him.

"Jayden stop." Mike said stopping in front of him.

"He planted the tape in my room." Jayden said.

"I know alright but he's not worth it." Mike placed a hand on his arm. "Come on Jayden let it go."

"He ruined everything Mike because of him everyone hates me." Jayden said.

"I don't" Mike said "Just come with me and we can talk."

Jayden looked down at Kevin then back at Mike. He let go of Kevin's shirt and walked off, Mike right behind him.

Kevin looked up at the crowd of people before getting in his car and driving off.

Once he was gone Antonio turned to Emily and Mia. "Can I talk to you?"

Emily nodded and Mia walked off. "So Jayden really did love him?"

Antonio smiled "Yeah and I really do care about you. I've had a crush on you for years now but I've been afraid to tell you. I'm sorry about the bet but I felt like I would betray Jayden if I told anybody. I'm not asking for much I just want you to forgive me and give me another chance."

Emily smiled "I really care about you too and because of that I'll give you another chance but that's it."

Antonio smiled and nodded "Yeah got it."

**A/N PLEASE leave A little REIVEW on HOW this CHAPTER was AND I HOPED that YOU'VE enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes I really love Brain

Mike walked Jayden over to his car and he opened the door. He sat on the driver's seat with his legs hanging over the side. "I want you to tell me every, all the way from the beginning."

Jayden sighed "The first time I ran into you in the hallway I felt something but I didn't know what it was. I thought you were very attractive a nice guy."

"And that's why you thought that you could get into my pants?" Mike asked.

Jayden looked down "We were in the lunchroom later that day and I saw you. I thought you weren't going to be that hard to woo. Then when I kissed you I felt something that I never felt before. We started spending more time together and I realized that my feelings for you were getting deeper. That night at the movies you told me all that stuff about how you were afraid to let someone be your first because you thought you would get hurt. It killed me that I was going to do that to you. You completely trusted me and it hurt a lot. Before you came over that day we had sex I told Kevin that I couldn't go through with the deal and later on I tried coming out to my folks but didn't get the change to. I was going to tell you everything but then you kissed me and told me that you wanted me to be your first." Jayden took a deep breath. "Then teacher parent day happened and everything went downhill. When I got home my dad not only disowned me but he told me I was going to hell and he kicked me out."

"Antonio said that you moved in with your cousin?" Mike said.

"Yeah and he's all I got. My parents want nothing to do with me and everyone hates me." Jayden looked down.

Mike sighed "Get in." He said getting fully inside the car.

"What?" Jayden said looking up.

"I said get in the car." Mike shut the door and started up the car.

Jayden ran to the passenger's side and got in. "Where are we going?"

Mike looked out the window at the other students staring at them. "Away from all these nosey people." He pulled out of the school parking lot and drove off.

Mike drove in silent. "So what you're saying is that you're feeling for me were nothing more than a bet but now they're real."

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, when I realized how I felt I wanted out of everything. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life and I can honestly say that I think I'm in love with you."

Mike stepped on the breaks, glad that no other car was near him. "You what?"

Jayden looked down. "Is that bad to say?"

Mike shook his head. "No, I just want to make sure that you said what I think you just said. So you really were serious before when you said you loved me?"

Jayden nodded but didn't look up. "Yeah I was."

Mike noticed that cars were coming so he pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to Jayden. "I don't know what to say here."

Jayden looked up "You don't have to say anything. I know that I'll have to earn your trust again but I just wanted you to know that."

Mike looked down at his hands. "I'm still confused on what was real and what wasn't so I need some time to think."

Jayden nodded and decided to change the subject. "So how are things with your parents?"

Mike smiled "There getting better, I'm still grounded but they came to the conclusion that I was still their son and no matter what they'll always love me." Mike didn't miss the glint of hurt that flashed across Jayden's face. "Don't worry Jayden they'll come around."

Jayden smiled "I don't think that they will but thanks anyway. You don't know my parents. Before my cousin Decker came out he was like another son to them. We did everything together and he and my dad were inseparable. Then he came out and it took everything in my father's body not to kill him right there. Those were his words actually and he actually blamed him for making me the way I am."

"Your cousin must be a really nice guy." Mike said starting the car and pulling off the side of the road.

"He's all I got now." Jayden said looking down.

Mike sighed "I might be pissed off a little but you've still got me and you always will."

Jayden smiled "Do you want to meet him?"

"Who?" Mike asked.

"My cousin, do you want to meet him?" Jayden asked again.

Mike smiled "Yeah I'd love to meet him.

Decker's house

Mike was standing behind Jayden as he unlocked the door. Jayden went inside but Mike stayed right there. "Are you going to come in?" Jayden asked looking back at him.

Mike walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "This is a nice house."

Jayden smiled "Have a seat there probably not home. I'm going to put this in my room."

Mike nodded and sat on the couch. Not five seconds later someone entered the house. Mike stood in front of the couch and stared at the door as it opened.

Decker stopped talking to Brain who was behind him when he saw Mike. "Um...who are you?"

Mike swallowed. "Mike."

Brain patted Decker on the shoulder. "Oh that's Jayden's Mike. Remember the guy that Jayden-"

"Oh okay." Decker came in and closed the door once Brain was out of the way. "So where is Jayden?"

Mike pointed behind himself. "He went to put his stuff up in his room and I was just waiting for him."

Decker nodded "Oh I'm Decker and this is my partner Brain."

"Wow you guys are really hot." Mike said without thinking.

Decker chuckled "Um thanks."

Mike blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

Jayden reentered the room and saw everyone. "Oh when did you guys get here?" He said walking over to Mike.

"Just now and when were you going to ask us if you could have company?" Decker asked with a smile.

"Oh come on Decker lighten up." Brain said taking his hand and leading them away from the boys. "Let them talk and stop being like that old runt of a man."

Once they were gone Jayden turned to Mike. "Sometimes I really love Brain."

Mike chuckled and sat back down on the couch and Jayden sat next to him. "So?"

"So?" Jayden said. "I'm really sorry about the bet and lying to you and I hope that one day you can come to forgive me then we could start all over."

Mike smiled "I'd like that actually a lot."

Jayden nodded "Me too."

**Inside the bedroom**

"I hate with you do that Brain." Decker said sitting on the bed.

"Awe, come on Decker why do you always have to be a downer. You told me how it was like for you when you were younger so you're going to put him through it too." Brain sat next to him. "I'm not saying that you should let him do whatever he wants but he's been through a lot. You of all people know how hard it is being in love with another boy."

Decker smiled "Why didn't you just say g-"

"Because you know that I hate that word." Brain said sitting back.

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't say it." Decker looked down. "Sometimes I really love you."

"You always love me." Brain said getting up.

"Yeah but sometimes I just really really love you." Decker said looking up.

Brain walked over to him, leaned down and kissed him. "And sometimes I really really love you too."

**A/N Sorry for all the mistakes, I updated and corrected most of them and I will continue to do that but still review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Overprotective

**A/N I changed some things when I corrected some of the chapters so if I still make mistakes please let me know. MACY1998 :)**

Decker walked into the kitchen later that day. Brian was there fixing himself something to eat. "Hey why is it so quiet?"

"Oh they went into Jayden's room." Brian said.

"What?" Decker said. "You let them go into the room alone."

Brain smiled "it's not like they're doing anything."

"And how would you know when you're out here?" Decker said sitting on a stool.

Brain laughed. "Come on Decker you're acting like an overprotective father."

"I am not." Decker said.

**oo**

**In Jayden's bedroom**

"Decker seems really nice." Mike said. He was sitting in a chair while Jayden was sitting on his bed with his back resting against the headboard. "Yeah he's cool."

Mike sighed "So when did everything exactly get real for you?"

Jayden smiled "When I kissed you that day in the library. I felt something I never felt before and that was love. "

Mike looked down. "I thought we were starting over?"

"We are." Jayden said sitting up. "But my feelings for you will never chance. I want to be with you Mike."

Mike got up and sat next to Jayden on the bed. "I want to be with you too." He looked down when Jayden took his hand. "I would say it back but-"

"You don't have too." Jayden said. "I know I messed up and I'm not rushing things I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Mike nodded and looked over at Jayden. "Have you talked to your parents yet?"

Jayden shook his head. "I've tried calling but they keep ignoring my phone calls. I don't think they are ever going to be okay with this."

**oo**

"Are you cooking me something?" Decker asked walking up behind Brian and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Last time I checked you knew how to cook pretty well." Brian said smiling.

Decker groaned "But I like your cooking so much more."

Brian was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. "Go answer the door."

Decker kissed him on the cheek before going to answer the door. His smile faded when he opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mr. Knight sighed "Is my son here?"

"Yeah where else would he be." Decker yelled. "After you kicked him out in the pouring rain and you actually expect me to let you anywhere near him."

Brain heard them and walked over to the door. "Decker?"

Mr. Knight looked at Brian then back at Decker. "Look I'm sorry for the things I said to him and what I did to you but all I want to do is talk to him."

Decker shook his head "You're not coming into my house."

Jayden and Mike came back into the living room when they heard the yelling. "Decker what's going on?"

"Your dad is here." Decker said stepping away from the door.

Mr. Knight looked over at his son. "Hey son."

"Dad what are you doing here?" Jayden said walking over to him.

"I want to talk to you." Mr. Knight said. "I know you're still upset but all I ask for is five minutes, please."

Jayden looked back at Decker then at Mike and finally back at his dad. "Okay."

**oo**

"He has a lot of nerve showing up here." Decker said pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Decker." Brian said. "He said that he was sorry and he sounded genuine. Why don't you just give him another chance?"

"He screwed that chance after what he did." Decker walked off. "The food is burning." He said going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Brain sighed and went back into the kitchen. "So are you guys okay now?"

Mike followed him and sat on the stool. "Yeah but we're going to take this one step at a time. Decker really hates Jayden's father doesn't he?"

Brain smiled and nodded "Yeah after all that stuff went down after he came out and now this."

"Jayden said they were really close." Mike said.

Brian nodded "Yeah but after that he was pretty messed up."

Mike smiled "He must have been very lucky that you were there to help him through it."

"Yeah." Brian said remembering back on when he first met Decker. "But it's the same with you and Jayden. He's going through a rough time and you're still here with him."

"It's because I love him." Mike said looking down.

"Did you tell him that?" Brian asked.

"I'm pretty sure he knows but I didn't tell him." Mike said. "I guess I'm just waiting for another secret to come into the light."

"He feels really bad about that bet." Brian said.

"I know." Mike sighed "Maybe you should see if Decker is okay, it's been quiet. I'll watch your food."

**oo**

Decker was lying on the bed when Brian came in. "Shouldn't you be watching your food?"

Brian smiled "Randy is doing it for me. I came to see if you were alright."

Decker sighed "You think I overreacted?"

Brain sat on the bed next to him. "Just a little bit. I know you're still mad at him but he made the first move and apologize. Maybe you take the next step and accept it."

Decker sighed "You don't know the whole story."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Nevermind." Decker said sitting up. "I'll tell you another time."

**oo**

When Jayden came back in he was everyone sitting on the couch. "Decker?"

Decker looked over at him and stood up. "What's going on?"

"He wants to talk to you." Jayden said.

"I don't have anything to say to him." Decker said/

"Come on Decker." Jayden said "Will you at lease hear him out?"

Decker sighed "Tell him to go and this time don't ever come back because he's not welcome here."

"Fine." Jayden said going back outside.

Brian looked up at Decker as he paced back and forth. "Deck?"

"Just drop it." Decker said sitting back down. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He tried to flush out the painful memories of what happened with his Jayden's father back then.

Mike looked from Decker to Brian. He couldn't understand why Decker didn't want anything to do with Jayden's father. Maybe something else happened between them. Something no one else know but Decker and Jayden's father. He knew that he shouldn't pry but he really wanted to know what it was. Just then Jayden came back inside.

Decker can I talk to you?" Jayden said walking toward one of the bedrooms, not caring which one it was.

Decker sighed and followed him.

Mike looked over at Brian. "Did something else happen between them?"

"If so I wouldn't know." Brian sighed. "The only part I know is about Jayden's father shutting him out. Whatever happened it must have been bad because I've never seen him like this."

**A/N Please review and in the next chapter I will dive into the painful memory that happened to Jayden that keeps him from ever speaking to Jayden's father.**


	10. Chapter 10: What happened that day?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Just forget about it." Decker said sitting on the bed.

"No." Jayden said. "Something happened with dad and I want to know what or you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Decker sighed and laid down on the bed. "Fine if you want to know so bad I'll tell you."

**Four months ago**

Decker was walking down the streets one night. Two day ago he came out to his Uncle. Both his parents were dead a few years ago and he was living with his Uncle. Being an only child he always felt along but when Jaydens family took him in everything felt right. As time went on they only got closer but when he came out to his uncle everything changed and just like that he was out of their lives. As he rounded the corner to his street he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. He covered up as much as he could to shield himself from the kicks and punches that were thrown at him. He couldn't see who was attacking him but he could hear their voices clear as day and one voice in particular soot out, it was his Uncle. Suddenly two bright lights can into view and his attackers fled. Someone helped him up and into their car.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Decker said.

"My name is Brian." He said. "Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"No." Decker said. "I only live a few blocks away. Thanks but you can just take me home."

After helping Decker up to his house he continued to do just that. Who knew that the two of them would later become closer than ever.

**Present**

"Wait are you sure that it was really him?" Jayden asked.

Decker nodded. "I know that because the next day I confronted him about it and he flat out told me. He told me that I should do the world a favor and kill myself. I was actually thinking about doing it but Brian was always there for me. He helped me through everything and become the most important person in my life. After that I realized that all I needed was him and if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here now. I owe Brian my life." He said.

"I don't know what to say." Jayden said.

Decker sat up. "You don't have to say anything. He's your father and I understand if you want to go back with him but don't expect me too."

Jayden nodded. "So you wouldn't hate me if I went back home?"

Decker smiled. "No I won't hate you, you're going to stay in touch though right?"

"Of course." Jayden said. "I just hate what happened to you."

"Don't be." Decker said. "You have a family who loves you and that's hard to find these days. If I were you I would do the same thing."

"Okay but I don't have to leave now." Jayden said. "That way we can spent more time together."

"Great." Decker said getting up. "But do me a favor and don't tell Brian about this. He doesn't know that it was your dad and his friends who attacked me."

"I won't." Jayden said.

They headed back into the living room where the others were and spent the rest of the night together.

**…...**

That night Jayden was parked in Mike's driveway.

"So you're really moving back home?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Jayden said. "I'm a little nervous though. I just hope that he doesn't go back on his word and lock me up or worse, keep me from seeing you."

Mike smiled. "I'm sure everything will be okay." He leans over and kisses Jayden. "I better go."

"I love you." Jayden said without thinking. He watched as Mike stopped and turned to face him again. "Sorry I shouldn't have said-"

He was cut off but Mike's lip's on his own. "I love you too." He whispered against Jayden's lips. "Bye." He said getting out of the car before Jayden could say anything else.

Jayden sat there for awhile just trying to wrap his head around what Mike just said. Deep down he knew that Mike loved him but hearing it out loud he almost felt like it was all a dream. A dream he wished he'd never wake up from.

**…...**

Brian and Decker were lying under the covers in their bed. Decker was lying on Brian's chest with his arm around his waist.

"What's going on with you?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." Decker said. "I'm just so glad that you came into my life when you did. I honestly don't think I would be here without you."

Brian frowned. "Seriously Decker what's going on?"

Decker looked up at Brian. "It's not important Brian but you are and you always will be, I love you so much."

Brian kissed Decker on the head. "I love you too."

**…...**

When Jayden got back to Decker's house it was quiet and dark so he just went to the guest room. As he packed his clothes he thought back on everything that has happened this month. It was the worst and best month of his life and he was glad all the drama was over. His relationship with Mike was back on track, so was the one with his cousin. He had his friends and now his family bacon and he couldn't ask for more. Once he was done he showered and fell asleep.

**…...**

**Saturday morning**

Decker was in the kitchen making breakfast when Jayden walked in. "Morning Jay."

"Morning." Jayden said.

"So are you all packed up?" Decker asked.

Jayden nodded. "Yeah but I'm not leaving until later on. Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?"

Decker smiled. "Yeah I mean it's not like we're saying goodbye forever. You can come over whenever you like."

Jayden sighed and looked down. "Are you seriously not going to say anything to him?"

"I don't have anything to say." Decker said. "I don't trust him anymore."

"Well can you blame me for trying." Jayden said. "I just want everyone to be happy." He grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate in front of him. "So what do you guys have planned for today?"

"Well once I'm done here I'm going to go wake up Brian." Decker said. "Then get ready for work. You can leave when we leave or stay but just make sure that you lock up."

Jayden nodded then smiled. "Last night Mike told me that he loved me. I was so happy that I just sat there smiling."

"Don't mess it up this time." Decker said. "Mike is something special and I think he's good for you."

"I think he's good for me too." Jayden said. "I'm so glad that he gave me another chance and you don''t have to worry about anything because this time I'm not going to screw things up and I'm not letting him go."

**…...**

An hour later Jayden found himself alone at his cousins house. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang, he answered it. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"About to head home." Jayden said. "What's going on with you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." Mike said. "Since we don't have anything else to do."

"I'd love too." Jayden said. "Once I get my stuff home I'll be right over."

"Alright, see you soon." Mike said hanging up the phone. He sat up on his bed and slipped on his bedroom shoes before heading downstairs. He couldn't wait for Jayden to get there.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to post faster.**


	11. Chapter 11: Back home

Jayden was back home in his room unpacking his stuff. He looked toward the door when someone knocked on it. Since it was locked he went over and opened it. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey." His mother said coming into his room.

"Hey." Jayden said going back to unpacking his stuff. "So how have things been going here?"

"Things have been a little tense between me and your father." She said. "It's been like that ever since you left."

"I didn't leave." Jayden said. "He kicked me out remember."

She sighed. "I'm sorry about that Jayden, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop him." She looked down.

"It wasn't your fault mom." Jayden said. "We both know how dad can be sometime."

"I know he can be a little intense sometimes but he's your father." She said. "I know he loves you, he's just doing all this-"

"To protect me right." Jayden said looking over at her. "Like he did to Decker."

"That never should have happened." She said.

"So all this time you knew what he did and you didn't tell me." Jayden said. "What if he would have did the same thing to me. Tried to beat the gay out of me like he tried to do to Decker. I don't blame Decker for not wanting anything to do with dad. If I were him I would do the same thing."

"How is he doing?" She asked. "It's been so long since I've heard anything from him."

"He's good and he's happy." Jayden said. "I had a good time when I was with him." He sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Did you want me to move back in or did he want me back?" Jayden asked.

"I wanted my son back home." She said. "I don't care that you're gay because you're my baby and you will always be. It's going to be hard for your father but he'll come around."

"Um mom." Jayden said. "I was wondering if I could hang out with Randy tonight because I told him that I would go over to his place once I get unpacked."

"Thats okay." She said. "Just don't come back too late because you still have a curfew." She smiled.

Jayden smiled too. "I won't mom." He reached over and hugged her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." She said hugging him back.

**...**

"So how is it at the house?" Mike asked. He was lying on his bed and Jayden was lying next to him.

"With my mom it's good but my dad hasn't shown up yet so I'm kind of worried." Jayden said. "She seems okay with you though. I'm still not so sure about my dad."

"But I thought he was the one who wanted you to come back?" Mike said.

"I think my mom might have said something to him." Jayden said. "Like she threatened to leave him if he didn't suck it up and deal with it me being gay."

"Well maybe you should wait until you dad comes home." Mike said.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing him though." Jayden said. "I only came back because their my parents and I love them but I don't think my dad will ever get over the fact that I'm gay."

"I'm sure he'll come around." Mike said. "He is your dad you and he's going to realize that you mean more to him then this."

"I hope you're right." Jayden sighed and looked over at Mike and smiled. "Hey?"

Mike looked over at Jayden. "I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for what I put you through."

Mike sat up and crossed his legs. "Stop saying you're sorry Jayden."

Jayden sat up, folded his legs and moved closer to Mike, their knees were now touching. "I can't help it. I just wish your family was more like mine. That they could love and accept me like your family does."

"My family wasn't always like that." Mike said. "It was tough for them to but they accepted me for who I was and so will your dad."

Jayden nodded and grabbed Mike's hands. "I just want everything to go back to the way things were, where everyone was happy."

"But then we wouldn't be." Mike said. "And that would really suck."

"Yeah it would." Jayden sighed.

"But I love you and I hope every works out with your dad." Mike said.

Jayden sighed. "Yeah me too.

**...**

When Jayden walked up to his house that night he saw his dads car in the driveway. Taking a deep breath he went inside. The house was quiet and the kitchen light was on. Passing by the living room he saw his dad who didn't say anything to him as he walked by. He saw his mother making dinner. "Hey mom."

"Hey you're just in time for dinner." She said.

Jayden sighed. "I walked right past him and he didn't say a word to me, he didn't even look at me."

"I know its going to take some time but everything will work out." She said. "Why don't you go get washed up for dinner."

"Okay." Jayden said getting up. Once again he passed his dad who once again didn't say anything. He went up to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. After splashing water on his face a few times he dried his face with a towel. "Well that went well." He left the bathroom and headed back downstairs.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Another fight

Jayden was currently playing in his food at the dinner table with his family. It has been quiet since the three of them sat down and that was about ten minutes ago. He kept looking over at his mother who just shook her head. He wasn't even hungry but he couldn't bring himself to get up but soon the silence got to him and he excused himself. When he got to his room he sat on his bed, pulled out his phone and called Mike.

Mike was just getting finish eating dinner when his phone rang. "Hey."

"Oh my god dinner was so awkward." Jayden said.

Mike smiled and laid on his bed. "What do you mean?"

"No one talked, I mean it was dead silence." Jayden said. "I couldn't even eat my food so I left."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I just thought if I came back home it wouldn't be like this." Jayden said. "A part of me was hoping that everything would go back to normal." He looked toward his door and saw his dad standing there looking at him. He just stared at Jayden before walking away. Jayden got up and closed his door, locking it as well. "I think I should have stayed with Decker for a little while longer."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because my dad doesn't talk to me anymore." Jayden said. "And he was just standing in my doorway just staring at me, freaked me out."

"He won't do anything to you." Mike said.

"My dad hates anything gay." Jayden said laying down on his bed.

"He doesn't hate you Jay." Replied Mike. "He's just having a hard time dealing with all this, he's come around."

"Yeah like he did with Decker." Jayden said.

"It will get better Jayden." Mike said. "Things at home and with your dad is going to get better."

Jayden smiled. "You really think so?"

"I really do." Replied Mike.

Jayden sighed. "Can you stay up with me for a while and talk, I'm not tired."

"Yeah I'll stay up with you until we fall asleep." Mike said.

Jayden stayed on the phone with Mike until three in the morning.

**Monday morning**

Jayden was woken up by knocking on his door. "What?" He called out.

"You're going to be late for school." His mother called out.

Jayden groaned and got up to let his mother in. Going back to his bed he tried to get back under the covers but his mother stopped him. "Mom." He groaned.

"You're going to be late for school." She said. "Come on get up and I mean it. Don't make me get the bucket."

"Okay I'm up." Jayden said sitting back up. He rubbed his face and looked over at his mother. "Is dad here?"

"No he already left for work." She said.

"Good." Jayden got up and gathered his clothes. "I'm going to shower."

"Hey your breakfast is in the microwave." She said getting up. "I have to go so have a good day in school."

"Okay mom." After showering and eating breakfast he left for school. As soon as he got there he went looking for Mike. When he finally spotted him he went right over to him. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey." Mike turned only to meet Jayden's lips. He smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm so glad to be out of the house." Jayden said leaning against the lockers. "My dad still acts like he doesn't want me around. You know before I came out we use to talk all the time. I just don't think our relationship will ever be the same."

Mike shrugged. "Well at least you still have your mom on your side and Decker."

Jayden smiled. "And my friends and you." He reached over and pulled Mike into a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mike replied.

"Awe get a room!" Antonio yelled walking pass them.

Jayden pulled away from Mike and looked down at Antonio who kept walking. "I'm going to get him for that."

Mike smiled. "You know if I didn't know any better I would have thought you and Antonio were brothers."

"Well he kind of is." Jayden said. "If I could count on anyone I knew I could count on him. He's always been there for me."

"Yeah he's a cool guy." Mike said closing his locker. "Come on I will walk you to class."

Jayden took Mike's hand and they walked off. Halfway to class they ran into Kevin.

"Hey Jayden, Mike." Said Kevin.

"What do you want?" Jayden snapped.

"Relax Jay I just wanted to say hey." Kevin said.

Jayden didn't say anything, they just walked off. "God even after all this time I still want to punch his face in every time I see him."

"Okay just relax." Mike said. "Try not and let him get to you."

"Every time I see him it gets to me." Jayden said leaning against the wall next to his classroom.

Mike was standing in front of him. "Just think of something to keep you calm, think of me." He leans forward and kisses Jayden. "I have to get to class but I will see you later."

"Bye." Jayden said watching him go. Turning around he went to his normal seat in the back of the classroom. He hated first period but only because Kevin was in there with him. So he tried to tune him out by thinking of Mike. It started out okay but Kevin just wouldn't go away. One thing led to another and he ended up getting in a fight with him.

**...**

Antonio had heard about the fight and went to the front office where he was. "You seriously got in a fight with him." He said sitting next to him in the office.

"He started it." Jayden said looking over at him. "I tried not to let it get to me but he just wouldn't stop running his mouth and I just snapped."

"I saw him the nurses office and you did a lot more then just snap on him." Antonio said.

Jayden groaned. "I'm probably going to be suspended. Do you think Mike will be upset when he finds out?"

"Naw I don't think he will be." Antonio said. "He knows about your anger problems and how you feel about Kevin."

"Yeah but I told him that I wasn't going to do anything?" Jayden said. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out. "It's Mike, should I answer it?"

"Of course you should answer it." Antonio asked.

Jayden was about to answer it but he was called in the office so he couldn't answer it.

**After school**

"I can't believe they suspended me for a week." Jayden said. "He barely even got hurt."

Mike shook his head. "I know I'm going to be bored here without you."

"So you're not mad at me?" Jayden asked looking down.

"No I'm not mad at you." Mike said. "I would have done the same thing if called me that, I just wish he would lay off." He pushed Jayden back against his car. "I love you."

Jayden smiled. "I love you too."

"Come on I will give you a ride home." Mike got into his car and waited for Jayden to get in before he drove off.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
